Invasion of the Invaders Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper is missing her Mum and when Cyclonis and Scar (Voiced by: Scott McNeil) team up she, Aerrow, Junko, Lynn and Katherine Sydney (Voiced by: Anna Cummer) team up to stop them also Piper finds out the Invaders have her Mum! PiperxAerrow moment at the end.


Invasion of the Invaders Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set 2 weeks after our last adventure

"You ok Pi?" asked Aerrow.

"Oh fine just missing Mum that's all." admitted Piper looking at a photo of her Mum.

"That's ok to understand I miss my Mum as well." admitted Aerrow and hugged Piper.

"We both miss our parents and the Cyclonians are too blame." replied Piper and Aerrow nodded.

Meanwhile Cyclonis was having her Talons line up for rollcall when an Invader Ship arrived.

"Cyclonis I'm here to offer you a deal." said Scar.

"Deal what sort of deal?" asked Cyclonis.

"I have a fleet of ships parked in orbit but I need a partner that can tell what sneaky moves the Sky Knights might pull." replied Scar.

"Let's talk." agreed Cyclonis.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper were flying around the Far Side enjoying each other's company.

"The Far Side looks so pretty without Cyclonians and other villains." smiled Piper.

"Yeah but it looks prettier with you in the scene." commented Aerrow making Piper blush.

"Thanks." she giggled.

"My pleasure." smiled Aerrow.

At Cyclonis' base...

"Dr Betrayer meet Professor Car brain." said Scar.

"GR! The name is Professor Carnage!" yelled Carnage angrily.

"Whatever Betrayer is my chief sciencetist and overall lackey he'll help you out on the upcoming invasion." replied Scar.

"What do we need him for I am the greatest sciencetist on Atmos." replied Carnage.

"That may be true but the greatest sciencetist is still after all merely a monkey." replied Dr Betrayer.

"Who are you calling a monkey?!" asked Cyclonis.

"Never mind that." replied Scar. "You take Atmos from below I'll take them from above and we'll split the planet down the middle do we have a deal?" asked Scar.

"Team up with aliens and take over Atmos oh yeah let's shake on it." said Cyclonis and then the two aliens started shaking about!

"These bonding customs are a mystery to me." spluttered Dr Betrayer.

"And they call us monkeys!" groaned Carnage.

"Relax once we conquer Atmos I'll just betray those aliens and take their half too." smirked Cyclonis as she whispered and watched Scar and Betrayer shake about.

Meanwhile Lynn was bringing some captured Cyclonians to the normal side of Atmos where she met her old friend Katherine Sydney.

"Hi old friend." smiled Katherine. "How things on the Far Side?"

"Fine Aerrow and Piper are still cool you should meet them." replied Lynn. "If you and Starling agree."

"I'm ok with it." replied Katherine.

"Just this once." replied Starling then Lynn and Katherine flew back to the Far Side where they saw some alien ships flying to both sides!

"Invasion!" cried Lynn.

"Lynn, Aerrow, Piper Cyclonians and Alien Ships heading in all directions we're doomed!" cried Stork on the radio.

"Is that guy always like that?" asked Katherine.

"You have no idea." replied Lynn and soon everyone who was a Sky Knight was battling Cyclonians and Invaders everywhere!

"Binding time!" called Aerrow.

"Lightning Strike!" yelled Piper and Aerrow blasted down some some the Cyclonian and Invader Ships.

"The aliens must have a weakness." called Junko.

"I'm sure they do." called Lynn as she battled three aliens. "Katherine I hope you have a device to knock the Cyclonians out."

"Only this hyper-sonic device it'll take down the Cyclonians but I don't know about the Aliens but here goes!" called Katherine as she activated the device making 35 Talons fall out of the sky along with 80 Aliens!

"Your friend is a genius Lynn!" called Piper.

"Cool there's Cyclonis and Scar let's get them!" called Aerrow as he, Piper, Lynn, Katherine and Junko attacked!

"OI!" yelled one of the Invaders then he and Junko duelled!

"My device will take an hour to recharge." sighed Katherine. "It is powered a sonic crystal."

"Very rare." replied Piper. "Where did you find it?"

"Around Terra Sahara." admitted Katherine. "It was the only one."

"Well it will have to do!" yelled Aerrow then Cyclonis blasted him! "ARGH!"

"AERROW!" cried Piper.

Then a lot of Atmos and the Far Side people were captured!

"WE WON!" cackled Cyclonis.

"You bet your Cyclonian Life we won so I don't need you anymore!" cackled Scar and he blasted her with crystal laser! "Little Master Cyclonis you were just a distraction to break the Atmos Resistance and capture the Binding Girl just like we did to her Mother!"

(Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Katherine and Lynn gasp)

"Yes Blue Hair Girl your Mother is my Prisoner!" cackled Scar.

"Piper think is he lying or is your Mum really on the other side of the Multiverse!" called Aerrow and Piper thought then she saw someone on a ship on the other side of the Multiverse with the same blue hair as she had.

"It is!" cried Piper. "Cyclonis I know we're enemies but team up with us this once to get the Invaders off Atmos!"

"Anything!" growled Cyclonis. "Attention my Cyclonian Henchmen take down many of the Invaders use force!"

"The Sonic Crystal is charging." said Katherine.

"Best use before Cyclonis double-crosses us!" called Aerrow and Katherine use the sonic device giving the Invaders a big head ache making most of them fly off! "Ok Piper you and me punch Scar as hard as we can!"

"Ok." agreed Piper. "One, two, three now!"

and they both punched Scar and he fell into the ships missile room!

"BETRAYER GET US OUT OF HERE AND THROW OUR GUESTS OUT!" yelled Scar.

"Don't bother we'll let ourselves out." said Piper as she binded herself, Aerrow, Lynn, Katherine and Junko out of the ship as Cyclonis flew off before it flew off! "This is far from over Scar I will get Mum back if it's the last thing I do!"

"And we'll help you Pi." supportted Aerrow.

Later...

"This was the worse day of my life!" said Cyclonis then she saw her throne room messed up! "CARNAGE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY THRONE ROOM?!"

"I improved it." replied Carnage.

"I got to sit down." replied Cyclonis then the roof collapsed. "Call me in an hour so I can punish you!"

meanwhile...

"The Invaders ships are about a lightyear wide alright." replied Katherine. "Don't worry we'll get your Mum back Piper."

then Piper pasted out!

"Piper!?" asked Aerrow.

In Piper's head.

"Piper I'm sorry you were never told but the Invaders once came years ago three years after you were born and kidnapped me when you and Aerrow were once 4." said Piper's Mum.

"Mum can't we rescue you?" asked Piper.

"You can but it'll take years to go further into space than Atmos whatever happens I'm proud of you Piper." replied Piper's Mum.

"Even me and Aerrow being in love?" asked Piper and her Mum nodded then Piper woke up.

"Pi you ok?" asked Aerrow.

"I saw my Mum she's really a lightyear away but she is sure we'd rescue her." replied Piper.

"Piper I will help you rescue your Mum and stop all villains who get in our way." said Aerrow bravely and hugged Piper.

"I know you will." replied Piper as she hugged Aerrow closely.

Iris Out

Aerrow and Piper Will Return in Another Thrilling Adventure of the Storm Hawks


End file.
